It was just a One Night Stand
by jedi-watchman1
Summary: AU. Santana get's pregnant from Finn during Power of Maddona. Finn is still getting over Quinn. Santana discovering her feelings for Brittany . How will Finn and Santana cope? Starts in Home episode. Pairings will include Fintanna, Quick,and Brittana
1. It didn't mean anything

This shouldn't have happenede he thought, that ngith meant noghtin, he felt nothing, it was just meant to make Rachel jelous and I did not even tell her we did it, why couldn't it have just stayed forgotten he thought. Why did earlier to dya she come and drop a bombshell no him that almost shattered him.

**Flashback**

"Hey Tubs, we need to talk" she quickly pulled him into a cleaners cupboard and slammed the door. "Santana I've told you before don't call me that " said an annoyed Finn " Why are we in the cleaners cupboard, I'm not having sex with you again!"

" No, I could not take being covered in what feels like a sweaty whale again, but it does have something to do with that." Finn just looked more confused "I'm Pregnant, and you're the Father!" Santana suddenly burst out.

"What you gonna do" asked a concerned Finn

Santana looked offended at that "You mean what are WE going to do, you're part of this. I'm not getting an abortion, I might seem like a bitch but I could never terminate a life."

"Look Santana I just got out of something similar with Quinn, and that ended badly, I know you sleep aroudn Puck could be the father of this one as well, or for all I know it could be the School's Janitor's child, I can't do this again I'm Sorry" he turned and left Santana with tears pouring down her face soaking the top of her cheerio's uniform.

**Flashback ended**

Quinn was walking down a hall when she heard someone crying from a closet, she silently opened the door, and saw Finn looking extremely upset and worried. Knowing she would probably be the last person he would want to see she spoke " Finn what's up"

"Oh it's you, come to admit to more lie" he said aggressively.

"Finn, I understand how you feel about me but I still are about you, tell me what's up you hardly ever cry, I should know, ahs it something to do with me."

"Sort of Santana is pregnant and it's mine apparently, but how can I be sure after what happened with you, Santana sleeps around as well so that makes me more nervous, I can't possibly be there for her and the bay while wondering is she lying to me is the baby someone else's. The worse part is that just before I found out about you and Puck, I was actually looking forward to being a father, than that was taken away from me, I had brought child's car seat and more, and have not been able tog et tried of them, now I have the chance to be a father again, but what you did scarred me and I am scared the baby won't be mine."

Quinn looked very upset at this point not knowing, that Finn had been hurt by her lie so much. "I'm sorry what I did to you have hurt you so much, but I though it was best I knew Puck would not be a good father and regretted what I did, I wanted you to be the father because I knew you would be good at it. Now you have a chance to prove that you can be a brilliant father like I know you can, I know Santana can be a bitch but you had sex with her take responsibility for your actions be a man, and you can always get a DNA test to be sure." Suggested Quinn

"But it was just a one night stand, it meant nothing, why does it have to change by life, life isn't fair."

"There's not need tot ell me that" replied Quinn as walked out.

He saw Santana 2 minutes later run into a girls bathroom, he rushed in afterwards and heard her throwing up, he opened the cubicle door, and held her hair up so she wouldn't get any sick it, " You ok?" he asked

"What do you care, I thought I was nothing but a slut whom you wanted nothing to do with." Sneered Santana

"Look I'm sorry, I do care about you were my first your special to me, but I still am nervous about who's actually the father, so when you go for your 10 week sonogram, I will come with you and we will also get a DNA test if that is okay, I will support and help you until than and after that if it is defiantly mine, ok. Have you told your parents?"

"No my 10 week sonogram is in a week, I would be happy if you came with me, after that I will think about telling my parents." She gout up from kneeling by the loo turned around and hugged Finn "Thank You"


	2. More Problems

"Hey Finn , we need to talk. Quinn told me what happened" yelled Puck when he saw Finn exiting a bathroom, to his surprise a girl's bathroom. Finn just ignored him and wlaked past him. "Hey Finn can't we be civil you have a kid again." Whispered Puck as Finn walked past grabbing his shoulder and pulling Finn to face him. Finn pushed Puck away, "No we don't! you betrayed me so piss off." Yelled Finn and with that he walked away.

During the days leading up to the 10 week sonogram, Santana have been up chucking on a regular basis, Glee club had finally realised what had happened and they all had very different reactions, Rachel and Jesse both moaned that they now had to carry the weight of 2 pregnant slutty Cheerrios in the music numbers. Jesse got a slap from both Quinn and Santana for that, Brittany asked if it was hers, to everyone's confusion, Kurt was overjoyed that he had another girl to help buy maternity clothes for, Matt and Mike joked that Finn could not control himself, Artie snidely suggested that Brittany would get pregnant next as the last of the 3 Cheerrios not pregnant in Glee, but Mr Schue glared at him for that joke. Out of all the reactions Mr Schues was the worst reaction, he was just disappointed, saying "I thought you might have learnt from the mistake you almost made with Quinn." Sue had not yet found out and when she did would probably Kick Santana of the Cheerrios.

Now it was the day of the 10 weeks Sonogram, Finn drove to Santana house and picked her up before school as they would be skipping it school. Brittany had wanted to come, but Finn told her no, he wanted it to be just Santana and he, so they had a chance to get to know each other more and Finn has his suspicions about those two. He had heard rumours about them, he was pretty sure Santana was straight, why would she have sex with me Puck and Matt if she wasn't, but there was something about how Santana and Brittany acted together, which hinted they had done more than friends should probably do! As Santana got in the car Finn asked "You ready for this?"

"No but thanks for being here Tubs" said Santana using her nickname for Finn, but not in a spiteful mean way but it sounded more affectionate than it usually did when she used it. As they started on the way Finn broke the silence "Santana I need you know that, if the baby is mine, I will support you and it in anyway I can, I'll get a job, but I don't know if I can be with you. I'm not over Quinn yet and I like Rachel, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry , I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment., I just need help and support, but just to warn you my parents are Christians , my Abuela even more so, she may try and beat you even me with a chair." Replied Santana gravely.

"We will cope, just as Quinn and I coped with her Christian parents, but I'm worried about my mum, she was kind about Quinn pregnancy, but than that turned out bad, I am hoping she won't have lost faith in me, because of this incident, oh and I won't be singing "I'm having your baby" in front of your parents" chuckled Finn.

.

At the hospital Santana was lying on the bed with her Cheerrio top pulled halfway up, as the doctor applied the gel and got ready for the sonogram. "Doctor I was wondering if it could be possible after the sonogram to have a paternity test done, to confirm I am the father." asked Finn

"Sure that won't be a problem I will do it straight after I have checked don the baby "replied the doctor. " and considering your age, have you had any thoughts about what you are going to do when the baby is born."

"What ever Qui… Santana wants is fine!" said Finn putting his left arm around Santana shoulders on the bed and holding her hand with the other, he was glad he stopped himself at the last moment form saying Quinn, but this scene was so similar but different and it scared him. "We haven't had very much time to discuss it, but adoption may be the best option at the moment" replied Santana looking at Finn.

.As the doctor checked the heartbeat of the baby on the monitor and viewed them on the sonogram, she stopped "Er if it makes any difference to what you do with THEM you are having twins, a boy and a girl "

"WHAT? I am going to have 2 babies growing inside of Me." screamed Santana, as she looked at the sonogram.

"Don't worry San, we'll figure this out, I'll stand by you," but even Finn felt down hearted at the news, he squeezed Santana's hand to let her know he was still there. "Hey at least they won't be lonely in their."

They sat in the waiting room for what felt like ages in silence but was actually only 20 minutes, than the results for the Paternity test came, "Finn you are defiantly the father, congratulations" said the Doctor "I'll leave you two alone, see you in a month or so for your next check up."

"Well that's good isn't it, you know you can trust me now." said Santana as she broke the silence.

Finn just sat their stunned, not knowing whether to be sad or happy: he was the father which was good but he now had a large burden on him. Twins!

"So" Finn said finally speaking "Whose parents shall we tell first?"


	3. Parents

As they walked out of the hospital and back to the car, Santana just broke down, "Twins, I can't even take care of myself how am I suppose to take care of Twins! I can't do this Finn I just can't." Sobbed Santana, Finn put a comforting arm around her "Yes you can, you're the strongest person I know, but you just always bottle it up inside and take your anger out on other people, just let your feelings go all of glee club is here to help., but you're not doing this alone anyway, you have me."

They drove back to school for the afternoon, thinking they would tell the club the news first than at least they would have people to support them if their parents turned on them.

As they walked into glee club, everyone was eagerly awaiting their news. "Before you bombard us with questions, I am the father and we are having twins a boy and a girl" Finn said quickly trying to sound cheery but actually worried as hell. Everyone stood in shocked silence, which Brittany broke. "Which one is mine?"

"None of them" snapped Santana, hinting to Brittany to shut up.

"Have you told your parents yet" asked Quinn curiously

"No we are going to after school, and don't worry I'm not going to sing a ballad to tell them." grinned Finn glad he could joke

"Yeah if you did that at my house you would probably get a slap, but from me or my parents not sure." Warned Santana

At the end of the school day Finn and left in Finn's car, they had decided to go to Finn's house first, and tell his mum first, they were hoping that because she had just started dating Burt, Kurt's dad, and she was good when Quinn was pregnant, that she would be in a good mood. Also if Carol moved in with Burt, He and Santana could raise the twins in the house together. When they arrived at his house Finn could see Santana looking very nervous and worried. "It will be ok, I'm here, just stay strong" Finn said, as they got, he took Santana by the hand and led her inside. "Mum you here, we need to talk" shouted Finn.

"Yeah I am, but I'm going out in half an hour, oh Hi Santana, what you doing here" Carol said she came down the stairs

"Well I need to tell you something, we both do" Santana siad clasping Finn's hand for support "You want to go into the lounge."

When they were all seated Carol asked "What's up, are you 2 dating."

"No nothing like that" said Finn hurriedly "It is just Santana is um well you know.."

"No I don't know"

"I'm pregnant" she burst out, "with Twins and Finn is the father."

"Mum I'm so sorry, it wasn't meant to happen especially after what happened with Quinn, I just did it to make Rachel and Quinn jealous, but now I have to take responsibility for my mistakes, the kid are mine we had a paternity test done." Assured Finn

"Finn, I don't know what to say, I'm disappointed I thought you would have been more careful especially after what almost happened with you and Quinn, but I'm glad to see you are not dropping the responsibility, but I don't know if I can go through this again, just leave now for a while a couple of hours so I can think of about this." And witht that she walked upstairs.

"Come on lets go tell your parents "said Finn

At Santana's house she had just told her parents and their reaction was sort of what she expected.

"Did he force you into this" asked her angry father glaring at Finn "Why did you think it was okay to ruined her life"

"What no! It was her Idea, it was my first time." replied a nervous Finn

"Oh you are trying to blame it all on her, do you have no honour."

"Honour, I do have honour, those are my children she is carrying and I am doing my best toi support her even thought, it was suppose to be just a one night stand for both of us I have not shyed away from responsibility." yelled Finn

"Good now we are getting somewhere, you are dating now right?" asked her mum, before Finn could say anything Santana blurted out yes, and gave Finn a look.

"Good now about the Wedding" said Mr. Lopez

"Wait Hun they are to young for that at least they are dating, they should move in together, Finn could easily come and live here." cautioned the mother.

"Ok Finn will you Mum be oaky with you coming to live here with Santana,"

"Yeah probably can I have a work with your daughter in private please."

After her parents had vacated the room, " What are you doing, we arn't dating you siad you did nbot want to." Whispered Finn not wants her parents to hear.

"Finn please just go along with it for the moment we will figure something out, but it will be better otherwise I'm could be getting chucked out" begged Santana, before Finn could sya anymore she called her parents back in.

" Okay Finn lets go get your stuff." Ordered Mr Lopez

**Author's note: I'm going away this weekend will post a couple of chapters on Monday hopefully. Thank you for reading**


	4. Feelings and Lies

"Hey Mum, you still here." called Finn as he entered his house, and headed up the stairs , where he saw his mum coming out of her bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm here is Santana with you? Because we need to talk." Replied Carol sternly.

"No Mum she is with her parents, who now want me to live over there, because Santana sort of told them were together."

"Wait what I thought you 2 weren't dating" said a confused looking Carol

"We aren't but she sort of old her parents were to please them, otherwise they may have gone mental , they think she is so sweet and innocent and were blaming me for seducing and using her, little do they know she is one of the sluttiest girls at school"

"Finn she is the mother of your child, you could have ousted her at her parents' house but you didn't, you chose to sleep with, and this the consequences of your actions, you have chosen to stand by her, does this mean you have feelings for here, and you want to be with her but you are scared of commitment and lies because of what happened with Quinn, well man up because not all girls are like that." Snapped Carol "And if you don't have care about her, in anyway, tell her now or she will just be more hurt, when you leave half through her pregnancy or when she has children, so fi you do not plan to do that, buck up your attitude."

" Yeah I care about her but as a friend, in time I may develop more feelings but I am not over Quinn and have feelings for Rachel, and what if Santana does not fall for me, we didn't exactly feel anything when we did it. And how I know Santana will not fake her feelings to get me to stay with her like Quinn did she can be manipulative."

"Finn don't be harsh Quinn never faked her feelings, but she was scared you would have her she obviously loved you, with Santana you are just going to have to trust her, so go get packed and head back to Santana's house and stay but make sure you come back and visit okay " she said sweetly.#

After packing up all essentials which included his X-box, he couldn't live without that, he drove over to his "girlfriends" house. When he knocked on the door her dad opened it "Hey your back, you want some help with your stuff, Santana's room is upstairs." asked her dad being much friendlier now.

"What I thought I'd be staying in the guest rooms" said a shocked looking Finn as he lugged his stuff in doors.

"No maybe if you weren't having children, but your raising a family and in a couple of years you'll be getting married, so don't worry about doing any of that stuff." He laughed.

Finn and Santana were left alone in her room; she was sitting on her bed while Finn stood with his arms folded. "Finn I'm so sorry I did not think this would happen and when they asked I was scared, scared of getting kicked out, so I just blurted out yes, please forgives me" begged a teary eyed Santana. He looked at her and thought of what to say as e started unpacking his stuff. " A lie just gets worse and worse the longer it goes on. I thought we learnt that from the Quinn and Terri Schuesters Santana, it Quinn's and Terri's went on so long that it tore me and Mr Schue. Yes I wanted to tell your parents the truth but they are your parents and it is up to you, I'll behind you whatever you want to do. I forgive you but answer 1 question for me, do you have feelings for me" asked a nervous Finn

"I don't know, I'm just so confused, part of me says I do of you are the father of my children, another part of me says I shouldn't because of your body, and other parts of me love 2 different people, I'm sorry"

Walking over to her bed, sitting down next to her and put his arm around him "Don't worry we'll figure it out," he said as he pulled her closer, kissing her on the cheek" I will always be here to help."


	5. Rejection

Finn was having trouble controlling his urges as any teenager would, when lying in the same bed as a beautiful hot girl, but he knew he couldn't do anything, they weren't together : yet! Even though her parents thought they were. Today was Saturday and it had been 3 days since he had moved with Santana, her parents were kind enough except for the fact that they were basically forcing him and their daughter to be together although they did not know it, but at least it meant Santana was kicked out. Today was the day she had decided to tell her grandmother about being pregnant. Finn had never met her but he had heard rumours from Santana saying she is as fierce as a lion at the first sight of someone committing sin, apparently she had threatened to beat Santana if she ever had sex out of wedlock, he hoped she was joking, because Santana could not take any more rejection, only yesterday, Coach Sylvester had discovered that her new Head Cheerleader was pregnant, this sent her into a fit of rage, kicking her of the Cheerios and than trying to get Mr Schue fired for being neglecting his duty, but Figgins just ignored it. Than Azimo got her full in the face with a slushie calling her "Slutty Satan" this almost made Santana faint at the shock from being at the top and hitting rock bottom. Finn rolled over to look at his "girlfriend" on the other side of the bed, and he felt a sense of love while staring at her. No way could he let her go throught this alone, he cared about her too much.

Finn and Santana were sitting in Alma's kitchen (her grandmothers) while she brought over a batch of cookies, "So is this your new boyfriend" asked her Abuela stiffly, giving a warning glare at Finn, as Santana nodded . "Well let me give you a warning if there is any hanky panky between you and my innocent granddaughter before you are married, I will pick up that chair and beat you with it," she said sternly.

Looking worried Santana began to speak " You're so special to me and I've watched you my whole life and never cared about what anyone thought of you, I need your strength now I'm pregnant, with twins, Finns the father." Santana admitted looking sad, at that her grandmother looked like she was going to beat Finn with a chair, Santana gout up positioning herself between them. "Please, it was my idea Finn's a good guy, he is sticking by me, he's moved in with me. Please understand." She begged.

"Get out of my house and never return, you have brought shame to your family, your parents should have kicked you out, and God will never forgive you. Now leave!" She got up gave them one last look of disgust and walked out, leaving Santana standing there looking very distressed , with tears dripping down her face. Finn walked over to her grasped her by the hand and escorted her out of the house doing his best to comfort her. "I'm sorry, I know much you wanted her to except you."

"I'm just sick of rejection, now I know how you felt like when no girls would sleep with you."


	6. Secret

It was had been 5 days since Santana had been rejected by her beloved Grandmother, which nearly tore her apart, and her life was only about to get worse, but luckily she had someone to help her through it.

Santana had only felt Isolated and unwanted, since her Abeula had yelled at her, than on Monday her parents had got a phone call from her grandma saying they were letting sin stay under their roof, and that they must quickly deal with it or fear retribution from god and get disowned by her. This absolutely freaked out Mrs Lopez , she was no longer talking to her daughter, and was trying to convince her husband to kick her and Finn out. Santana had been completely snubbed by her friends on the cherries and blindly ignored by the jocks whom she use to sleep with, even Puckerman wouldn't sleep with her, he may be dating someone but that didn't stop him before. She just wanted to feel loved. Than on Tuesday, as if everyone was trying to make her feel bad, a glist ranking people on their sexual acts was posted on her locker, ranking her the highest.

Santana +53

Quinn +45

Puck +38

Brittany +35

Finn +29

Jesse +19

Mike +11

Matt +5

Rachel -5

She didn't want this bad reputation, the only thing that had gotten her this far down the food chain, was that she was pregnant by Finn Hudson, nobody minded when she was sleeping around, but now she was a slutty schoolgirl teenage mother –to-be and she hated it.

Finn had done his best to cheer her up nothing he seemed to do helped, all she seemed to want is sex, to feel loved, yeah he did love but as a friend and it wouldn't be right to abuse the friendship it might just hurt her more. But she didn't seem the think so every night she would strip down and try and convince him to have sex with her, every time he would admire her hot body but then regretfully say no, this would than cause Santana to burst into tears and say "I'm ugly aren't I." Than Finn would spend the next 5 minutes explaining that she wasn't ugly and why they couldn't do it. This went on for 3 night until on Friday, Finn had an idea how to cheer her up.

He dropped Santana of at Breadstix where she was going for dinner with Quinn and Brittany: the unholy trinity was back together, Finn hoped it would make her feel loved, maybe not in the way she wanted , but Finn didn't know everything about Santana.

Finn came home about 3 hours after having dropped Santana, he had been out searching for a job, but no such luck, as he unlocked the door he hear something up in his and Santana's room, he knew it could not be her parents as they had gone away for the weekend, to take a break and discuss what to with them. He slowly and quietly walked up the stairs, pushed open the door and saw a sight he did not expect Santana and Brittany on top of each other making out, it looked like they had done this before. "Ahem," Finn said loudly

Santana, looked over at Finn saw a shocked look in his face and quickly got of Brittany, "Finn, we didn't expect you home for a while," said a surprised Santana,

"Are you 2 lesbians or Bi?"

"Men, just because you see something you immediately put a label on them, and anyway Brittany is much better at it than you were the one time we did it, she doesn't feel like a sweaty whale." She snapped.

"Santana, I'm just concerned for you, because you always bottle up your feelings, and then release it with anger, do your parents know."

"No, like they don't know I slept around and that you and aren't really dating so don't tell them, Brittany time for you to go." She grabbed Brittany's hand and led her out of the house, and then turned on Finn, "Don't mention this to anyone."


	7. Leaving

Finn had had enough of all the lies and secrets, he couldn't do this anymore, he cared about Santana more than he wished to admit, his feelings for Quinn and Rachel had basically gone. When he saw Santana in bed with Brittany, it infuriated him, he only had refused to sleep with her as they were not officially together and she was hormonal it would be taking advantage of her. He was going to be leaving her house today, because he could not stand the pain of being round someone he cares about who she will sleep with absolutely anyone just to be loved than bottle it up.

"Hey Finn where you going with all your stuff" asked Mr Lopez, obviously Finn's tactic of sneaking out hadn't worked.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving." shouted an annoyed Finn "I've had enough." He continued without looking back until Lopez grabbed him by the arm, "You are not ditching on my daughter, not after you screwed up her life like this." He told him forcibly, staring at him with disappointed eyes.

"Me screwed up her life," said Finn looking at him with a smirk "she was the one who came up to me and offered herself, yeah I bet you didn't know that your daughter is a slut, we were never ever going out, she asked me to lie, so you wouldn't throw her out, but I'm sick of her and all the lies." He pulled his arm away from Mr Lopez , unlocked the door walked out, and got into his car and threw the house key back at Santana's father "Good Riddance, Take my advice, let people choose what they want to do for themselves, stopping them will just make them hurt inside." And with that he drove off back to his house.

He was lying on his bed when he received a phone call from Santana, he looked at it; pressed Reject, and threw his phone against the wall, and he did not want to speak to that lying manipulative bitch.

An hour later the doorbell rang, his mum wasn't home for some reason; she was probably out with Burt, so he had to go down and answer the door and to his surprise it was Santana standing there with tears streaming down her face looking upset and angry at the same time. An hour ago she had come home to find out Finn had left, and told her parents everything except about Brittany, they had interrogated her about the truth and when she finally admitted it, her mother screamed they had given birth to Satan, and her dad slapped her and told her to get the sin out of his house. She packed and came here so Finn could see the pain that he had caused. "Yeah see what you have done now, I thought you promised to stand by me no matter what but then you left and you caused as much damage as you could before doing so." yelled a furious Santana, as soon as Finn opened the door, tears were streaming down her face. "Don't you care about other people's feelings?"

"You can talk." He scoffed, and just started at Santana with a look of kindness and hatred, and when she didn't say anything he continued. " You still don't get do you, I love you, you are beautiful, but pretending to be with you just hurt too much, because i knew it wasn't real, than I saw you with Brittany : it made my blood boil. You always insult me and cover your feelings up with anger but that doesn't matter to me but it seems you would rather be with her than me so goodbye. Go stay with that slut of yours." He went to close the door, but Santana put her arm in the way.

"Finn please don't, I need you. You're the one, please forgive me, I just didn't think you liked me like that because you kept refusing to sleep with Me." begged Santana

"Then why were you fooling around with her, and love is more about sex I didn't want to use or hurt you!" shouted Finn getting rather frustrated, Santana just slumped down on the porch her head in her hands. After a while Finn calmed down enough to lean down take her hand and say "Yuo can stay here, we'll sort this out the guest room is available."

"


	8. True Voice

Santana wasn't sure what her feelings were, she was too scared to think about them. Scared of what other people would think. She needed Finn at the moment, she had to lie about her feelings otherwise where else would she be; on the streets probably. It had been 2 days since she had been living at Finn's house; Carol was staying at Burt's so Finn and Santana were alone, but he mostly kept to himself, hardly speaking to her, afraid to trust her, after being so manipulative. She was going to try and get him to act on the feeling she knew he had for a hot bitch like her.

"I can't believe half of you aren't singing during practice, we are meant to be a team, why are you making Rachel pick up the slack, Finn why?" asked Mr Schue obviously annoyed and angry

"You were giving most of the male leads to Jesse, it kind of made me lose my confidence, and I have enough on my plate at the moment." He replied.

"And what about the rest of you?"

"My baby hormones make me cranky" said Quinn

"There are too many words" replied Brittany looking her normal dumb self.

"Everyone knows I'm just here to look hot." Smirked Santana

"When have you looked hot have you looked since you got knocked, up you little slut." Snapped Rachel looking scornfully at her, but at Santana leapt out of her chair and slapped Rachel hard across the face, who suddenly had a surprised look on her face, but before anything else could happen, Finn had stood up and put his arm between them.

"Santana leave her alone she didn't deserve that" yelled Finn

"Oh I can see where you stand, have you knocked her up to Finn, I'm carrying your child, where's the support you promised me, she called me a slut and you defend her" shouted Santana, sobbing.

"Now that's enough. All of you, sit down!" shouted Mr Schue restoring order "Your assignment this week is to sing a song that shows your true "voice", where you are exactly right now."

After Glee club had finished, Santana sprinted out of the room with tears still rolling down her face, Finn realised he had to go look for her and sped after her. He looked everywhere, the courtyard, the canteen, choir room, behind the bins, the bike shed, the gym and even the girls toilets, he was getting frustrated, where was she? The auditorium, why hadn't he looked there, he could have hit himself.

And there she was just sitting there at the front of the auditorium was Santana; he could hear her sobbing all the way at the back. He was about to walk down, when he heard her talking to someone; who was it? He then saw a head of blonde hair and it told him all he needed to know Brittany was down there. He stalked off to find a song for the Glee assignment.

_I waited for you  
>I died inside my own head<br>And I'd die again for you  
>I'm faded and tired<br>Completely uninspired  
>And I'd die again for you<em>

_So kill me with the love  
>That you won't give to me, give to me<br>And pack the wound with salt  
>I wanna feel it bleed, feel it bleed<br>Ooh_

_I'm searching for reasons  
>To keep away the demons<br>And I'd die again for you  
>I wish you were near me<br>Could feel it when you hear me say  
>I'd die again for you<em>

_So kill me with the love  
>That you won't give to me, give to me<br>And pack the wound with salt  
>I wanna feel it bleed, feel it bleed<br>You wanted me to crawl  
>So now I'm on my knees, on my knees<em>

_Why's it always have to be me  
>That's always left out to burn and<br>I'll never learn  
>Why's it always have to be me<br>That's always left out to burn and  
>I'll never learn<em>

_So kill me with the love  
>That you won't give to me, give to me<br>And pack the wound with salt  
>I wanna feel it bleed, feel it bleed<br>You wanted me to crawl  
>So now I'm on my knees, on my knees<em>

The Glee club answered with a round of applause, Mr Schue said it was brilliant and truly showed his true voice, but the one person Finn wanted a reaction from just walked out, it was liked she didn't even care, he was providing a shelter over her head and she didn't even care. Why? It wasn't fair.

"I have your answer Finn."

"What? Kurt you don't even know what I'm thinking"

"Yes I do you're wondering why she won't talk to you, why she doesn't love you when you've provided her with a home and food, remember Finn a house is not home if one of you have a broken heart. You hurt her, you abandoned, sure you took her back but does that really show her you love her, she wants you to be caring, I bet she wouldn't care if she was living on the streets if she had you with her, you're meant to protect her from harm. So far you have not done that good of a job. So buck up your attitude, if you want her!" he snapped.

The next day Santana had had enough of Finn ignoring her, he was meant to be looking out for her, she needed Finn, not Brittany she could not bear it if anymore labels were put on her, as far as anyone is concerned; Brittany and I are just friends or are we. No. Finn is what is best for me but is it where my heart is, she thought. It was time to do her assignment.

_Now we've been talking for a while  
>And you got me trying to figure out<br>Boy I don't know what to say to you  
>But you got me feeling some kind of way for you<em>

_And all I know is when were together  
>No one can make me feel the way you do baby<br>I wish each moment could last forever  
>It's hard to explain the way I feel for you<br>I just can't find the words_

_You got me losing myself in what I'm trying to say  
>And it's so hard to fight it can't help but feeling this way<br>And every time that I'm near you it's like my heart gets weak  
>Feels like I'm losing my breath making it hard to speak<em>

_I just can't find the words_

_Now I know I come of kinda shy  
>But it's hard to say what's on my mind<br>The chemistry we have it hard to find  
>But to find the right words it's going to take sometime<em>

_And all I know is when were together  
>No one can make me feel the way you do baby<br>I wish each moment could last forever  
>It's hard to explain the way I feel for you<br>I just can't find the words_

_You got me losing myself in what I'm trying to say  
>And it's so hard to fight it can't help but feeling this way<br>And every time that I'm near you it's like my heart gets weak  
>Feels like I'm losing my breath making it hard to speak<em>

_I just can't find the words_

_You got me tripping over words you got me stuttering  
>And like a bad dream I'm calling out but you don't hear me speak<br>And constantly I find myself in this predicament  
>So let me show<br>Baby  
>Cause actions speaks louder than words<em>

_You got me losing myself in what I'm trying to say  
>And it's so hard to fight it can't help but feeling this way<br>And every time that I'm near you it's like my heart gets weak  
>Feels like I'm losing my breath making it hard to speak<em>

_I just can't find the words_

Was it about him or her? This is what Fin was thinking as the song finished and all the glee club had given a round of applause. It was time to confront her.

"So who was that song about?" asked Finn, as everyone else had left the choir room.

"Who do you think?" she replied back sarcastically "It's obviously about you, I could not handle my life right now without you, I love you."

"I saw you with Brittany yesterday in the auditorium, when I was looking for you to apologize and check if you were alright, but I did not want to disturb you 2 lovebirds."

"Finn nothing is going on, it was a mistake, I love you, and I just want to be with you please!"

"I do to, but I'm scared after what happened with Quinn, but we'll give it a try."


	9. Scared

They had officially been going out for 1 month now and were staying at Finn's house his mum having now mainly living at Burt's, Santana had moved into Finn's room so he could look after her more. He had got use to the frequent morning routine; Santana wakes up suddenly at any god awful hour, dashes to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth, and then he jumps up follows her in holding her hair up and checking that she was alright. It did exhaust Finn, but kept Santana quiet because it showed he cared about her, and keeping her quiet was a good thing, because boy could she get moody now with her pregnancy hormones.

She was now just over 5 months pregnant, and it was starting to show even more now, today was the day of Regional's, where Finn was singing a duet with Rachel, which did give Santana something to whinge about, but after Finn explained it to her, that it was their best chance to win, but when that did not work he told her when he was singing the words they were towards her. The song was Faithfully, one of Santana's favourite Journey number's.

The performance had gone really well but then as Santana and Quinn were walking off stage together, talking about how they were glad they did not chunder. Quinn's water broke; this changed everyone's mood from excited to being worried. Well except for Brittany she was wondering when Santana had gone swimming to be leaking water. Puck and Finn helped her to the ambulance that Mr Schue had called, but at the last moment Santana had an Idea, "Quinn can I come with you, so I know what to expect when my time comes." pleaded Santana.

"Yeah of course just don't be bitchy. It would be nice to help someone out from all this." Said Quinn through gritted teeth as she tried to bare the pain as the paramedics lifted her into the ambulance. Pick climbed in after her and helped Santana up. Everyone else would be staying behind to hear the results, as there were only a couple more Glee Clubs to perform.

She could not believe what she was seeing. Quinn was screaming and crushing Noah's hand as she went through her hours of labour. How could she do this twice in a matter of minutes, when Quinn was already writhing in pain during the labour and had only just started pushing, oh why did she have to have twins inside her? She couldn't do it, she couldn't watch any more of Quinn's pain, knowing in a couple of months it could be her, then she ran out of the room about to be sick because she was not able to bear the sight of her friend in pain. Tears were streaming down her face; she needed someone to comfort her. Oh why, why had she asked to come? She needed Finn to be there.

While Quinn was in labour, the results were announced which put down everyone's moods even more, they had lost. Lost to Vocal adrenaline, lost to Aural intensity, they had come third. All seemed lost but Finn did not have time to dwell on it all, he had just received a call from Santana. She needed him!

Finn rushed into the hospital, after driving rather quickly above the speed limit to get there. Dodging through the throng of people he headed towards the wing where Santana was waiting. As he turned the corner he saw her, well it was hard to miss her due to the size of her growing belly. She was sitting down with her head in her hands, looking exhausted and scared. As he got closer he noticed dried tears streaking her face and ruining her makeup.

He crouched down looking directly at her face, taking her hands in his he gently asked "Hey what's the matter?"

She looked up at him shaking her head "I can't do this, I thought I could but after seeing how much pain Quinn was in giving birth to 1 child, how am i going to be able to give birth to 2 in a matter of a few minutes from each other."

"I know how you will be able to, because you are Santana Lopez, who lets nothing stop her or get her down and because I will be there by your side." Assured Finn gently, giving her a comforting hug.

Santana was glad that Finn was with her, but secretly she wished it was someone else


	10. Summer Accident

Finn had been brilliant in the last month and a half, he had booked child birth classes, got a part-time job at Burt's Garage, the two of them just had to decide if they should keep the twin or put them up for adoption, Brittany had asked if she could keep, but Finn had quickly told her no. They had about 3 months to decide, and as it was now the summer holidays they had plenty of time, but they had been pretty busy Finn working and she had been shopping for clothes or going out with the unholy trinity, Quinn was feeling better and was pleased to see Beth going to a good home, she and Puckerman were still dating but it didn't seem like it would last. The times they were at home together, they didn't spend much time talking with Santana's mood changes and hormones, she kept wanting sex and Finn had to be careful not to say no or she would absolutely snap, not that Finn minded all her demands he quite enjoyed them, except some of her weird food cravings. With all the fun they were having Santana had to admit, he had got quite good at it now, no longer smothering her with his sweaty body, but he wasn't the one she truly longed for, but no one could know that, she couldn't handle labels, she didn't know how Brittany felt about her, but Brittany never complained, it was just so easy to manipulate her but deep down Santana did regret it: manipulating Brittany and Finn, lying to them. Though she needed him right now for support and she did love him, just not in the way a girlfriend should. Maybe she should talk to Finn he did care about her and just wanted her be herself but how would he feel when he found out how she really felt. Betrayed! Enough thinking she thought getting up from her rest and walking down the stairs until she stepped on a slippery floor board.

"Hey love, I'm home, how was your day?" Called Finn as he walked through door throwing his keys on a table, "Santana you there?", he said looking in the lounge and kitchen. That's weird, she never told me she was going out, maybe she's upstairs. Going into the main hall, he nearly fainted at the sight.

There she was lying unconscious half way upstairs, her left leg at a funny angle and blood coming out of head, he instantly gout out his phone and called 911.


	11. Can not lose you

He sat there on the stairs, his hands covered in as he held her head, he could feel a pulse so she was alive, but she needed help soon. He had called the ambulance but it felt like it took a decade for it to arrive. When they did his hands were soaked not just from blood but from tears streaming down his face. The paramedics lifted Santana up on to the stretcher and ushered Finn into the back of the ambulance.

Just sitting there in the waiting room, he had called his mum, and the other New Directions and they were on their way but for now all he could do was sit there shaking and pray. He was so worried that he could lose her or the children; he could not imagine what his life would be like without Santana, he did not know it would hurt to care about someone this much. How could he spend every minute ofr his life worrying about 2 kids, maybe adoption was the better did not realise A while later he looked up t to see his mother, Burt and Kurt, rushing towards him looking worried

"Finn we came as soon as you called." She said sitting down next to him and

"Thanks mom, it's just so frustrating all I can do is sit here."

"Is she ok?" asked Kurt concerned sitting down on the other side.

"She is in critical care they have stopped the bleeding, and stitched her up the cut was in the back of the head, and Santana should be happy they only had to cut hair to be slightly shorter to get at it. The babies are ok they think, but she lost a lot of blood so it could harm one of them. Also her leg is broken so she will have to be in a wheel chair for a while; they said I can see her soon."

Just then Brittany, Rachel and Quinn found them and Finn had to explain what had happened all over again. Brittany was absolutely distraught, her best friend lying hurt and there was nothing she could do, Quinn had to quietly console her.

A Nurse eventually came over and said 2 of them could see her tonight, but then they would need to all come back in tomorrow as Santana needed rest.

Before Finn went in he was asked to have a private word with the doctor. "The good news is the babes are fine and Santana is going to make a full recovery, but the bad news is because her leg is broken and she is pregnant with twins, she will find it difficult on crutches so is going to have to be in a wheel chair for the next couple of months. Also I would advise that she is not left at home alone, as she will need help doing everyday tasks."

"That maybe a problem I work during the day a lot."

"Perhaps you can get a friend, I'm afraid we can't supply a carer."

"I will figure something out." He said thanking the doctor and walking into the room to see Santana lying on a bed, her leg in a cast held up in a sling, and chatting Brittany.

"Hey Britt can me and San have some privacy for a minute?" he asked her, before turning his attention his girlfriend, as Brittany walked out. "Don't do that to me again, I was so worried about you" he admitted sitting down next to her and taking her hand. "I could not stand losing you: you are my life." giving her a kiss, he took his her hand. "The Doctors say you're going to be fine, and they have seen no negative side effects in the twins. The only problem is that you need someone with you all time to help you, as of your broken leg and pregnant twins, I either ask Burt to not give me any shifts or we ask a friend to come move in for a couple of months."

"Brittany."

"You sure, she can be a bit slow." Said Finn hesitantly, not really keen because those 2 had a secret that they weren't telling anyone about, he was sure Brittany was Bi but Santana couldn't be. Eventually he relented thinking Santana can have anything she wants after what just happened.

"Okay I'll ask her, now you get some rest." He said kindly kissing her on the lips. "I'll see you in the morning."


	12. Party

They released Santana 5 days later, Finn drove her home with a smile on his a surprise was waiting for Santana when she got home. The glee club had arranged a little welcome home party, they had wanted to make it a baby shower, but Finn had sadly informed them they were not keeping the children.

It has been a sad but well thought out decision; they were going to put the twins up for adoption as long as they went to the same home. They had already contacted an adoption agency and were meeting them in a few days. The decision came after Finn realised he was not ready to care for 2 children and Santana. He had told Santana what went through his mind when he saw her lying limp on the stairs, the fear, horror and guilt, he could not bear to have that feeling all the time with the fear of what could happen to his 2 children. He was a teenager and still had a life to live.

She was glad he had come to this conclusion, she could not be a mother at this age, not with certain feelings she had for someone that she had to figure out. Santana was pleased Finn had come this conclusion she still had her feelings to worry about and she doubted Finn and her would stay together forever, Although she enjoyed being with Finn, she knew he wasn't her soul mate but she needed him more than ever now, Brittany was kind and sweet but boy could she be a ditz sometimes. Finn had taught her to be herself but right now she could not stand people putting anymore labels on her. Nor could she live her whole life a lie after Finn yelled at her to finally tell the truth about them and being pregnant, but too many truths had come to light recently. The thing she was unsure about was did Britt feel the same way, she slept with everyone not just her and Puck.

"Quickly hurry get those banners up" ordered Rachel "Presents over there, lay the food on the table, Puck I said no alcohol."

"Who put you in charge, you can't have a party without alcohol, well you can but it would be lame." Shrugged Puck and continued bingeing in from his truck with the help of Mike, Matt had already moved away with his family. Kurt was busy in the kitchen with Tina cooking food, they were just glad to be out of the way of Rachel. Brittany was brining in a rat9her large box wrapped up.

"Brittany why is there a noise coming from your present?" enquired Artie suspiciously wheeling over so she could put it down on his lap as it looked rather heavy.

"It's a surprise."

Just then Puck shouted out that Finn's car was coming up the street. "Quick everyone hide." screeched Rachel rushing behind the couch.

Finn pushed Santana into the dark living room on her wheel chair, as everyone leapt out from behind the furniture shouting "Welcome Home." Brittany and Quinn rushed up to hug her and help her out of the chair onto the sofa.

"What you all doing here?" she asked happy and surprised.

"We're here to party what else, oh and we've got presents." whooped Puck, passing beers out, except to Santana.

"Open my present first" said Britt getting really excited, picking up the largest one that kept shuffling around on the table and passing it her best friend. As Santana lifted the lid of the box a cat jumped out and landed on Santana's lap "Meet Lord Whiskiton, I figured since you're not keeping the children you might want something to play with."

"I'm not cleaning any of its mess up" declared Finn looking warily at the cat.

"Oh so your does that mean your pregnant girlfriend will," demanded Santana glaring at him.

"I thought there was some food, we're meant to be having a party." said Finn quickly rushing out of the room.

"Spin the bottle" a drunken Brittany suggested loudly after the party had gone on for a couple of hours. It was quickly agreed to by all people even the sober Rachel, Santana and Finn.

Brittany spun first and it landed on Artie who looked rather pleased with the result, Britt got into the kiss quite quickly to everyone's surprise and it lasted longer than excepted. Santana had to hold in her rage and jealousy when she saw the spectacle. Next went Kurt who got Mercedes, then Tina got Mike and spent a whole minute snogging everyone knew they were a couple now. Rachel went next and to her delight she got Finn.

"Remember those lips belong to me so no to longer than 30 secs manhands, or I'm coming down there." sneered Santana defensively

Next was Santana's turn and she got Brittany!


	13. The Kiss

Santana could not believe her luck, she could kiss her without it looking suspicious or would it if she absolutely snogged Brittany but everyone knew her and Brittany were good friends and always over sexual. She just went for it, putting her lips against her best friend's and not letting go. The next minute resulted in everyone having a completely different reaction: Artie, Puck, Mike and Matt were cheering them on; Rachel looked away in disgust and surprise. Tina and Mercedes lust looked rather uncomfortable not quite sure what was going on, whereas Kurt gave off the most surprised look ever and Quinn who knew this was how her friends acted glanced anxiously at Finn who was trying to hide his anger and annoyance by laughing it off half heartedly

After they had finished everyone one was lost for words, eventually Quinn rather tactfully broke the silence saying "Ok my turn" grabbing the bottle and in turn taking the attention of Finn whom she still cared about. The bottle landed on Artie who looking rather pleased waited for Quoin to move over to him and kissed her back as she planted a full kiss on his lips, enjoying every second of it as Tina had recently broken up with him for Mike Chang. Artie then seeing that Finn still looked annoyed suggested a change of game so Rachel brought out her Karaoke machine and instantly the mood changed, Puck passed around beers for everyone while Artie began singing Baby be Mine by Michael Jackson and Brittany then turned into her normal self when drunk and began seductively stripping around Artie as he sang. Quinn then used the distraction to speak to Finn. "You ok?" she whispered putting her arm around him. "I saw how much that kiss hurt you."

"Yeah I'm fine, it was just a laugh." He lied "You seemed to enjoy your kiss with Artie, is that a possibility?"

"What? No we're just really good friends. You are being really good to Santana, I wish you would of actually been the father of my child."

"So do I so do I."

It was a couple of hours later, everyone had left, Brittany was in the room lying on her bed where she was laid by Mike and Matt who carried her in when she passed out, Finn took this time to have a word with his girlfriend. "What was that?" Finn yelled turning on her.

"What was what?" snapped Santana defensively.

"The full make out session, everyone just witnessed between you and Brittany, have you already forgotten about it or perhaps you forgotten your dating me. You know how i feel about you and Brittany, you say it's nothing but I saw you 2 that day in your bedroom! Why are you lying to me it is obvious how you feel about her, why do you need me, do you even love me?" shouted Finn

Those words hit Santana like a slushie in the face. "of course I do Finn." She cried sitting on the sofa.

"Tell the truth, I've had enough of all the lies. Tell the truth or I leave." He yelled pointed to the door. "Do you love me?"

Those were the words she were dreading, because to answer them truthfully would be hurting Finn so much. "Yes I do but not in the way I should. I care about you and you're my best friend but my feelings for you have never really gone past that, I'm sorry for lying to you but I was afraid you'd leave me, I need someone strong, I'm so afraid of what people think of me, slut, lesbian I hate labels." She sat their her head in her hands

Finn realising this was not the time for yelling, sat besides her gently sliding his arm around her back pulling her close. "You should have told me when I walked in on you; all I want is you to be yourself. It does hurt yes but deep down I've known for a while. Have you told Brittany how you feel?"

She shook her head not wanting to speak.

"Do you even know what your feelings for Brittany are?"

"No, we haven't talked about it i was to scared of rejection"

"We'll take it slow, no one has to know not even Brittany if you're afraid of how she feels," kissing her on the forehead. "I love you." And with that he helped take her up to their bedroom.


	14. Knight in shining Armour

Finn had been taking things slow with Santana and Brittany, he was concentrating on finding adoption options for their twins and after being with an option agency for 2 weeks had lined up a couple of interviews with prospective parents, he had taken the lead as Santana was spending a lot of the time just sitting around the house with Brittany watching films and resting. He had arranged an interview with a couple who's forms from the adoption agency seemed promising but first he had to convince Santana to do a couple of things, first talk to the prospective parents, secondly admit to Brittany and lastly admit it to herself.

He was lying in bed with Santana but each of them at the far sides, leaving the middle free as now they knew about each other's feelings, Finn had admitted to her that he still loved Quinn and wanted to get her back but wouldn't do anything until the babies were born. Rolling over he put his arm around her gently seeing if she was awake. "Hun you awake?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Well I am now." She snapped loudly turning over to glare at him with those deadly hormonal eyes that always made Finn retract.

"I've found an option for adoption and I've arranged for an interview, it's in a week at the AdoptionPlus building in Lima. The prospective parents are from Cleveland, their looking for a baby but are more than willing to look after two. You should read their file. You'll like them."

"Maybe I will but not when I'm woken up and terribly hormonal." He got the hint, moved back to his side and stayed quiet.

...

Finn was right this couple was perfect, he had worked so hard on his own spending what little free time he had from work looking for parents for their kids and she hadn't even said thank you or showed an interest, she had been too busy flirting with Brittany, trying to guess whether she felt the same way. She looked down in shame at the file of the couple and hoped they would care for more her kids then she seemed to. "Hey Finn," she yelled to another room and waited for him to come running in looking very concerned.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" he asked concerned as he rushed in and over to her.

"No I want to say thank you" she cried as she tried awkwardly to get up to give him a hug, "I'm going t take action, I'll go with you to the interview and I'll talk to Brittany she has a right to know but promise me you'll me with me at the interview and with me when I tell Brittany."

"I promise you I'll never leave you to go through either of these things your own, they concern me as well." He said holding her tightly.

...

They were the ones both Finn and Santana agreed on it and asked them to adopt their twins as soon as the interview had finished. Jonathan and Kara Dent, a Doctor and a Restaurant Manager, they would easily be able to support and provide for twins, they seemed caring and had a sense of humour. They were glad they had found a couple and in the nick of time as Santana only had about 4 weeks left to go. They were onto the next task: telling Brittany how she felt.

...

It took a week for her to pluck up the courage then another day to find the right time when Brittany wasn't helping around the house and Finn was home for work, but she had no Idea how to start it, but one again Finn her shining knight in armour helped her out. "Hey Britt, Santana would like to talk to you about something." He told her as he strolled into the lounge and sat by Santana.

"What's up honey?" she asked styling then remembered Finn was there.

"We need to talk about something how we feel about each other when we know?" Not quite knowing how say it. Brittany still looked confused.


End file.
